Coming up on EaTaS!
by Ada1229
Summary: A look into what is to come is in order! NOT OFFICIAL STORY! Sections taken from starting chapters starting from Book 2 in hopes to get my readers excited. R&R
_**Coming up on Echos across Time and Space, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_

In a grassy field in another plane of existence much unlike our own yet at the same time exactly like our own sat 2 beings of immense power. One an ever changing female and one robed in silkey black with a hood over his face but who was quite obviously a male. The particular field they were in was covered in chess board, some of them played while others remained blank. Both these 2 people seemed oblivious to that fact though, chooseing instead to focus on the game board between them.

The black robed one sat back as his lightning bolt shaped king piece and his otter shapped queen piece trapped his opponet's snake shapped king piece in a corner in check.

" _An interesting situation Ms Thread_ " he said in a whispery tone " _But how, may I ask, do you plan to make this work without dear Mr. Clock's help_?".

" **Mr Sythe, should know me a bit better then that by now, I've already asked Mr. Clock and Madem D for permission to er...bend the rules a bit** " 'Ms. Thread' said cheekily. "

' _Bend the rules_ '? " 'Mr Sythe' responded sounding highly amused _"My dear Ms. T, this is throwing the book at the judge and opponent at the same time._ "

" **Yes I know** " Ms. Thread said with a smug grin on her ever changing face.

Silence followed this statement but it wouldn't last long. 'Ms Thread' knew her friend and opponet was studing her and choose to wait him out.

" _Will this new sinareo get me my prize?_ "Mr Sythe asked finally with a sigh.

" **Of course Mr Sythe!** " Ms Thread said sounding annoyed that he'd ask such a thing " **The man cheated all 4 of us in one way or another. We don't want him getting away with it. I believe this is the best sinario to deal with him. It humiliates him badly on top of him facing you.** "

" _Alright, Alright, shall we to this then? This will probably take 3 more boards_ " Mr Sythe said with another sigh.

" **Another 2 boards actually. Once we finish the first sinario the timeline shall right itself again. Mr. Clock will only be involved a tiny bit. Anyways, once the 2nd sinario is finished we can come back to this one to finish it on its intended path** " Ms Thread said as an explination " **I am growing quite fond of your current king Mr Sythe** ".

" _I think we all are Ms. Thread_ " Mr Sythe said with a slight chuckle _"Mister Potter is a good man with an even better head on his sholders. Perhaps an even better one now since he finally won the girl from that annoying pest_ ".

Ms Thread nodded smileing fondly at her opponet's king piece and then called out " **Mr Clock! Could you please suspend this game until we can get back to it?!** ".

The entire chess bored flashed blue and silver and which then faded to gray.

 **"Thank you dear!"** Ms Thread called again as she and Mr Sythe moved to a new game table.

This game, she knew, wouldn't be played against eachother, rather one of them would be playing one set of events and the other would play a different set of events, much like what the Mundane mortals called Dungeons & Dragons (in her oppinion it was one of their more brillient inventions).

The one game bored splin into 2 seperate tables and the both sat at the 2 seperate tables. Looking down she watched as the normal chess bored had vanished but left several pieces in the forms of a trunk, a stag, a doe, a bat, a tabby cat, a dog, a wolf, and several other pieces.

" **Great!** "she chirped cheerfully looking up at her 'Dungon Master' happily " **I get the first sinareo! I do hope you have good things for me Mr Clock!** "

Sitting before her was a man who seemed to be aging alarmingly fast and returning to a young age just as fast.

"I fail to find your enthusiasm for this task inspireing Ms Thread" he rasped, as if he had not used his voice in quite a whille.

" **Such a party pooper Mr Clock!"** Ms Thread said pouting.

Mr Clock shrugged and motioned to their bored.

"Shall we start?"

" **Indeed** "

 **To be continued!**


End file.
